


You're In My Brain

by jenndubya



Series: Skillet Song Collection [2]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D., Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Adaptation, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Japanese versus American culture. They may have similar back-stories, and are often put into the same situations, but B-Squad and the Dekarangers are still able to keep a bit of originality for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Brain

password: **spacepolice**


End file.
